


A Whole New Life

by TranquilRuins



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilRuins/pseuds/TranquilRuins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi, she wasn’t quite sure what was next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Life

When Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi, she wasn’t quite sure what was next. The order had been her life for so long, she didn’t know who she as without it. Life outside the Jedi was daunting, to say the least, but if nothing else Ahsoka had her determination; what many of the Jedi masters had fondly referred to as ‘extreme stubbornness’.

She hadn’t been able to stay in Coruscant long, the looming shadow of the Jedi Temple haunting her no matter where she went. She’d quickly found passage on a ship, travelling as a refugee. The war had created enough of them that she passed below notice, no longer anyone of importance. At first she just wanted to get far away from the city planet where she had been betrayed, but she soon realized that travelling without a destination wasn’t the best of ideas. Luckily, the ship she was on was passing close to Kashyyyk, and after their ordeal together with the Trandoshan hunters, Chewbacca had become a close friend. Even better, O-Mer and Jinx, declining to go back to the Jedi, had accepted an offer from the Wookie to accompany him to his home world. Ahsoka looked forward to seeing them all again, and hopefully they would be able to help her get her feet back under her after all that had befallen her. Indeed, Ahsoka stayed with Chewbacca for a very long time, adjusting to life while no longer being a Jedi.

The war she had left behind however, would not leave her alone for long however, and it was far sooner than Ahsoka would have liked before the conflict between the Seperatists and the Republic came to the lush homeworld of the Wookies. She had left her lightsabers behind long ago, giving them up along with the way of the Jedi, but as Kashyyyk descended into war, she felt naked with their comforting weight on her hips. She began to build a new pair of lightsabers, pouring herself into their creation. She meditated long over the synthetic power crystals, struggling between her former and current convictions, causing the crystals; and thus her blades; to shine white, a symbol of her neutrality in the force. She did not stay long on Kashyyyk after her new weapons were built however, in part because of the now heavy republic presence, and in part because she felt it time to head elsewhere, and rediscover her purpose in life. She bid goodbye to her dear friends; Chewbacca, Jinx and O-Mer; and set off to find somewhere she could do good for the galaxy. Before she could get far though, the galaxy fell into darkness.

Ahsoka could feel the effects of Order 66, could feel each life as it was erased from the force. She was no longer a Jedi, but she wept for her former brothers and sisters. They had betrayed her, true, but they did not deserve this. Ahsoka mourned them, and then she ran. She knew if she was found she would be executed, as a former Jedi. It was luck that she found Chewbacca again, the Wookie having been driven from his home. He told her of Master Yoda’s survival, and of the burgeoning rebellion. Ahsoka didn’t need to be convinced to join, she knew it was the right thing to do.

For years she worked undercover, doing everything she could to work against the Empire that had risen in the galaxy. She kept in touch with Chewbacca, who also worked for the rebellion, smuggling supplies when he could. She met his new shipmate, a rouge named Han Solo, and although they were never fast friends, they were cordial enough. It surprised Ahsoka when Han openly joined the rebellion however, knowing of his self-serving nature. She had little contact with anyone other than Chewbacca and a few other informants, hiding herself out of necessity. She heard however of the rising new rebel that had, along with Han and Chewie, rescued Princess Leia, daughter of the founder of the rebellion. Luke Skywalker was his name, and didn’t that deliver a forceful punch to Ahsoka’s stomach when she heard? She tried to convince herself it was a coincidence, that it didn’t mean anything, and instead kept to her work. The strategy was a good one, she managed to avoided meeting the young Skywalker until after the Battle of Endor. She had not celebrated like everyone else had when the news hit, but instead mourned again, mourned the death of the man who had been her master, and once a good man.

Unfortunately, that was also when Han and Chewie had brought their new friends to meet her. Luke and Leia had stood in front of her, and without them saying a word she knew who they were. It was written all over their face; Luke had Padme’s kind eyes and determined mouth; while Leia had her father’s facial expression. She had started to cry, alarming the two until she managed to sob out the words

“You look just like your parents.”

Luke and Leia were extremely surprised, to say the least. Only Chewie had known of Ahsoka’s past, and she had begged him not to tell anyone. Now however, she found herself telling them everything. Luke begged to hear about Anakin and Obi Wan, to know what they were like, to know their friendship. Leia calmly listened to stories of her mother’s passion for peace and democracy, and smiled when Ahsoka told her that she would be proud of her children. Slowly, bit by bit, Ahsoka managed to tell them about Anakin and Padme, how they used to be. Before Padme died, and when Anakin was a good, kind man.

That was far from the only time the two siblings begged for stories however. Ahsoka was quickly drawn into the small family that formed, and, her days of hiding and running over, joined efforts to rebuild the galaxy. She taught both Luke and Leia about the force, and promised Luke to help rebuild the Jedi Order, to make it better than the one she had left, oh so long ago. She watched as Leia and Han fell more in love, eventually marrying. Their son’s first words were ‘Au’t Soka’, and Ahsoka cried, this time in happiness, as she held the boy. Her master and her friend may have been gone, but parts of them lived on, in their children, and their grandchildren. Ahsoka had found a family.


End file.
